Lovely Compositions
by misfittings
Summary: Series of Oneshots for the couple Sasuke x Neji. // YAOI // Rated M for safety.
1. every little thing that you do ,

**Ok guys, LOL. I'm back with a new story. (: one shots. Bear with me, for now and I'll promise you won't be disappointed. The theme of the story will first be in kanjis then I'll translate it at the end.**

**I own nothing****D;**

~Lovely Compositions~

. 朝の驚き.

Rays of the morning sun poked through the shades and beamed down on their sleeping victim. A less than pleased Uchiha groggily opened his eyes until they were slits, opened just enough to see that his boyfriend wasn't lying by his side. Rolling out of bed and slipping his warm feet into a pair of slippers Sasuke arose without making so much as a creek. The smell of breakfast wafted into the sharingan user's nose. Arching an eyebrow he made his way from the bedroom into the open kitchen space.

Turning the corner he found his lover of 6 months in a scantily clad robe that barely made it half way down the boy's thigh, and from Sasuke's standpoint, the robe's belt dangled on each side of the teen, it wasn't closed. Smirking, he crept behind his boyfriend and enclosed him in his arms.

"Ohayou, Neji-koi" Sasuke greeted kissing the boy's pale neck.

"Hm" the shorter boy acknowledged

"I made you breakfast." Neji smiled turning around revealing a pair of underwear obviously made for women.

"Ah, love" Sasuke sighed "is there a reason for all this?" he asked, knowing full-well it wasn't every morning his uke made him breakfast, in lingerie no less. Neji glanced up cutely at the boy and smiled.

"No reason" he answered. As the byakugan master began to bring the food over to the table, Sasuke followed behind.

Sitting down the younger boy looked over to Neji watching his suggestive movements, bending over to get plates, exposing his ass to Sasuke. He brought the plates and gave one to his lover.

"It smells good" Sasuke commented bending over to serve himself.

"Baby, you have to try the fruit. It's ripe to perfection" Proving his point, the ivory-eyed boy chose a banana from the bowl and began peeling it. Seductively he ran his petite tongue over the fruit's tip. Then swiftly bobbing his head up and down the length of the banana and returning once more to nip off a piece and eating it. The coy boy peaked through his bangs to see his boyfriend with a bored expression

Furrowing his eyebrows at his failed attempt he stared down the taller boy.

"Whats wrong Uchiha?" he asked with mock sympathy

"Whats wrong is the bullshit your feeding me, what is it that you want Hyuuga?" using his surname in response to his boyfriend's snide comment.

Neji rolled his eyes, pouted and exhaled deeply.

"I volunteered you to help out with the Genins down at the academy" the long-haired boy mustered out frankly.

"I thought as much." The youngest Uchiha looked down to his boyfriend. "You know Neji, I don't like liars." Sasuke said standing up with a fixed smirk on his face." Such a crime cannot go unpunished" he finished and advanced towards his boyfriend. "Why don't you put that lying mouth to good use, ne?"

Dragging his culprit boyfriend back into the bedroom, leaving the breakfast untouched Sasuke 'disciplined' his lover for the remainder of the morning.

/Theme: Morning Surprises/


	2. im so in love with you

**BETABETABETA i need a beta. PLEASE D;**

**Kishimoto owns the characters. D but I own my pc.**

~Lovely Compositions~

.大風呂敷.

Tossing his towel over his shoulder, Sasuke made his way into the locker room to get dressed. Running his hands threw his hair once to shake out any excess water and to style it. Slipping on his clothes he closed his locker and went to give Shikamaru his report. Greeting his friends who decided to lounge around the desk he pulled out his report and handed it to the Nara.

"Wow you're a day early Sasuke, you weren't suppose to complete this mission until Thursday" the shadow wielder commented.

"I bet he couldn't bear to keep Neji home alone too long" Kiba teased the Uchiha.

"Yeah" the fox jinkuuriki agreed with a goofy grin on his face. Sasuke took all of it in stride, knowing that it was not the first time the duo questioned him about his lover.

"Of course Kiba, Shino and I feel exactly the same way about leaving our ukes at home" Sasuke smirked knowing that comment would send Kiba into a blushing mess.

"WH-WHAT?" the inuzuka stammered.

"Sasuke I don't mean to judge you or anything but, you could have any girl you wanted. Why Neji?" the chuunin asked. Knowing the altereior motive behind the question, that Shikamaru had been an item with Neji before he returned back to the village.

"You know just as well as I Nara" Sasuke retorted

"Sasuke-teme, you're so stupid. Neji doesn't even have breast, how can you have fun during sex?" Naruto budded in.

"Well, DOBE" the ebony-eyed boy started, "it is true that Neji-kun doesn't have breast, but what he lacks in beast he makes up in experience"

"What?" Naruto asked flustered

"Well think about it Naruto, have you ever had a girl teach you anything?" Sasuke asked

"No…"Naruto replied rubbing the back of his golden locks.

"But what has Neji ever taught you Sasuke?" Shikamaru leaned in honestly curious. Sasuke laughed something he didn't do often. One by one the boys' eyes seemed to pop out of their heads at the taboo sight.

"What would you like to know?" the dark-haired boy laughed and walked away leaving the rest dumbfounded.

They sat in silence for a while until a familiar voice broke it

"Uhm, Shikamaru?" the Hyuuga boy voiced to gain some attention. They all looked to Neji simultaneously, causing the byakugan user to arch his eyebrow in wonderment.

"Yes Neji-kun" Shikamaru answered putting away Sasuke's report.

"Have you seen Sasuke yet? He said he would come back today" Neji asked with distress in his voice

"Yeah he just came, why Neji did something happen?" the dog-holding boy answered for Nara.

"No" Neji said professionally, running his hands through his hair. He said his goodbyes and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto ran up to the retreating boy quickly.

"What" the long-haired boy replied quickly, now in a hurry. Naruto hesitated and shuffle his feet. Neji looked at his child-hood friend and put on a warm smile.

"Naruto-kun, what is it that you need" he said again

"Neji, what tricks can you do?" Naruto asked innocently enough. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at the fox boy with astounded eyes.

"He's just kidding Neji-kun, go find Sasuke" Shikamaru interrupted. Neji nodded and ran off.

"NARUTO YOU FOOL" Kiba yelled once Neji was out of hearing range, "you must have a death wish".

"Whattt?" he whined "I want him to teach me too" Naruto smiled.

/Theme: Bragging/


	3. it keeps on getting better

**Sorry about my last entry, it wasn't beta'd. IT WASN'T BETA'D. ;[[ ( I hope you catch my drift ) **

_M-m. Neji in a short robe and panties. I love it. XD  
That's how Neji should are a little OOC, but I can't pass girly Neji up.__  
Sasuke ''recovered'' at the the end too. knows how to say things straight.__I hope you keep writing and update soon again!  
SasuNeji is love._

**LOLOL (: I always do OOC bcoz im such a perv, and real Neji is a prude -_-//I'll try to update XD, you know how much of a slacker hoe I am.**

~Lovely Compositions~

.妥協する.

"Wait a minute" Neji interrupted kicking his lover away from him.

"Why must I always be bottom?" the smaller boy glared at his dark-eyed lover. Sasuke rolled his eyes non-chalantly and sighed deeply.

"Neji-kun" he laced his words with false sweetness,"I think the real question is why do you insist on asking this everytime we have foreplay, it's unbecoming of you".

"Oh puh-lease, you'd whine too if you had to limp around days on end because your boyfriend has no consideration of you" he spat.

"Honestly if you want to be seme, be my guest. It's all the same to me." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Lying on his back he beckoned the long-haired boy to come to him. Akwardly Neji straddled Sasuke's hips and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You could stand to wipe that cocky smile of your face" the older boy pouted. Continuing, he leant over his boyfriend and layed chaste kisses up his neck and on his adam's apple, saving the last kiss for his lips. Sasuke opened up to let the boys faltering appendage in.

Almost immediately Sasuke began to dominate the kiss, flicking the other boy's toungue back and forth. Pulling away from Sasuke, Neji sat up glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke" the shorter boy voiced.

"Yes Koibito" Sasuke said knowing his lover like a book.

"I don't want to be seme anymore, I feels odd" he said snootily as to show his boyfriend he didn't give up he just quit.

"Well you've wasted 10 minutes with that" the sharingan master smirked slying, crawling over to the flustered boy.

"Hey, Sasuke" Neji asked curiously

"Yes?"

"Are you hard" he said averting his eyes from Sasuke's.

"No, you?" he retorted. The brunette responded by shaking his head in a 'nu-uh' fashion.

"Well im kinda out of the mood, if you know what I mean" the boy stammered afraid of his boyfriend's reaction. Sasuke concluded that it was indeed true, the mood had been lost.

"Wanna watch TV?" Sasuke asked boredly. Neji smiled in agreement and the two cuddled up together and began watching the incredbly long and drawn out series of Seinfeild.

/Theme: Compromise/


	4. iwanttospendtherestofmylifewithyou

**Yeah, so I havent written in 2 months. Please don't kill me. D8. But I do have something to share, watch Best Student Council. Its absolutly amazing, I must say. The drawings and the plots are adorable and more. But im ranting, heres chapter 4 and possibly 5. unbeta'd -_-**

.家族の結合.

Yawning uncharacteristically, Sasuke watched his boyfriend scurry around their bedroom trying to get dressed.  
"Neji, what are you doing?" Sasuke said standing up blocking the smaller boy's path.  
"No no, MOVE!" Neji said pushing past the younger. Sasuke rolled his eyes watching the Byakugan user put on his scandals.

"Hisashi-sama has ordered an immediate council, seems someone has stole one of the ancient Hyuuga scrolls" Neji said ready to leave the house.

"Im coming too then"Sasuke said readily behind Neji

"I beileve I said Hyuuga scrolls, not Uchiha. I'll get in trouble for bringing you along"Neji said turning around

"Fine, then I'll just follow you"

"Your impossible Sasuke"Neji smirked and then left out the house. They both ran, with Neji leading to the Hyuuga compound.

"You don't mind if I walk in with you?" the ebony-eyed boy asked scarcastically.

"Of course not"Neji smiled proudly taking his boyfriend's hand. Entering the compound and walking to the council room, saying the lovers got some stares would be an understatement.

"Isnt that Uchiha Sasuke? What is he doing here, with Neji no less" an older woman whispered harshly.  
"I heard that the two have become an item, isnt that appaling?" another answered

"Neji-niisan" Hinata smiled running up to Neji and hugging him tightly. Shocked, Neji stood still waiting until the girl released him.

"Oh! Gomenasai!" she blushed, "I got ahead of myself, how are you Neji"

"Fine Hinata-san" he replied softly, "But if you'll excuse me"

"Oh you're here for the emergency meeting" she remembered "I'll let you go now, do your best Nii-san" she waved and ran away.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she said spinning around. Bowing to Sasuke she said "It's nice to see you Sasuke-kun" and with that she scurried off again.

Laughing the Hyuuga genious was walking again, until the two reached their desired room. Opening the door Neji saw the elders already conversing

"Neji, your late" the clan leader voiced

"Gomen" Neji bowed

"Hisashi-sama" Sasuke said walking into the room to shake the older man's hands. Several gasps of dissbelief were heard.

"Sasuke, how have you been" Hisashi asked the boy as if they've been friends for years.

"I cant complain" the younger joked.

"Hisashi" an elder said in attempt to re-direct him to the situtation at hand.

"Right, Neji come sit" Hisashi ordered the branch memember.

Sitting down next to his uncle, leaving his boyfriend in the doorway he sighed inwardly.

"You're aware of your position in this right Neji-kun? I don't have to remind you that you're one of our most talented Byakugan users this clan possesses" Hisashi said looking at his nephew dead straight in the eyes.

"I know sir" Neji replied.

"Then you know that we need you to find the scrolls, we have no current leads and—" Hisashi started before he was cut off.

"Forgive me if im imposing, but shouldn't you seek ANBU's help on this situation?" Sasuke inquired.

"Why hire ANBU, when you have a memember of ANBU's help for free" the same elder replied smuggly.

"Because that would mean your just using Neji" Sasuke said quickly becoming more upset.

"Well since you're an outsider and you shouldn't even be allowed to hear this conversation, let alone know our secrets, but Neji is a branch memember" the elder said, now standing up.

" I am fully aware of that, and the scar on his forhead doesn't let me forget the cruelty a child has faced by the hands of his own family" the last Uchiha spat with venom.

"Sasuke!" Neji reprimanded.

"No Neji, Sasuke has a point. You don't have to do this. We can find someone else, im however just asking this as a favor." Hisashi said coyly

"I'll do it" Neji said voicing up for the first time in the room.

"I'll do it not because im a branch memember, or because I own anything to you uncle. I'll do it for the people who actually care about me in this family, people who gave enough intrest to know about my life. About how I got into ANBU, or how im engaged to Sasuke." Neji finished getting up from his seat.

"I'll be here tommorow expecting any reports on leads to were it might be, until then goodbye" the boy said curtly, leaving the room with a smirking Sasuke following.

"Nice way to tell your family were getting married." Sasuke added with a hint of scarcasm.

" It seemed appropriate" Neji beamed, letting the younger boy grab his hand.

"Im glad you came Sasuke" Neji said leaning onto the taller boy

"What would you do with out me?" they both chuckled lightly

/Theme:Family Bonding/

**(A/N: YES! I know this was OOOOOOOOOC. I got the chills when I imagined them laughing, but it seemed to fit. Bear with me people LOL its as hard on me to write it as it is on you to read it. Read and Respond plzzz. Theme suggestions? Im a very openminded person 8D!)**


End file.
